


Private Square

by notweissykins455



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Crack, F/F, I'm Sorry, Nico is a Dork, This was just for a dumb joke, sorta nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notweissykins455/pseuds/notweissykins455
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki and Nico are a bit tipsy, and Nico gets a little touchy feely when she drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Square

It had been an extravagant evening for the pairing of Nico and Maki. The two had just recently finished a lovely (And expensive) dinner, washing it down with a myriad of alcoholic beverages. The two of them understood how they get when the booze starts to flow, but they were prepared for that this evening. After Maki covered the bill (as usual), they hailed for a cab and headed home.

"Nico, you remember how to work a lock, right?" Maki pestered her partner as it took far too long for her to get the door open.

"Of course I know how, idiot. It's just... If the lock would maybe stop moving..." Nico mumbled in return, swaying ever so slightly. Maki sighed, cursing her friend's small stature making her such a lightweight. She would teach her how to hold her drinks one of these days. Not that she really knew that much better- looking over Nico's shoulder, Maki could see Nico's struggle. Maybe... it was moving a little bit...

Anyway, after multiple minutes of attempts, Nico eventually got the door open with a grandiose swing. "Aha! Told you." Nico triumphantly declared as she stumbled into the average-sized apartment. "And to think you didn't believe in me back there. How dare you."

Maki scoffed, working hard to keep her balance as she strode in behind Nico. Setting her purse on the nearby counter, Maki glanced at her watch before looking up and Nico. "I'm going to take a bath tonight, unless you want to sleep with someone who smells like the shrimp you spilled tonight."

"Aww, come on..." Nico groaned. "You said you weren't mad about that. I didn't think we would be standing up at the same time." She blushed, partly with embarrassment and partly from intoxication, as she remembered how the situation played out. Since Nico can never seem to finish her meals, she figured she'd take the rest home- like a good, economically minded person. It was all wrapped up until the couple simultaneously stood up and bumped into each other: shrimp went flying in all directions, though mostly in the direction of Maki's red dress. Obviously she was mad, but Nico tried to make up for it while she patted her down in the bathroom; she even gave her an "I'm sorry" kiss. Obviously it didn't work.

"I'm not mad, I just don't want to make the sheets smell any fishier than they already do." Maki kills Nico's sour face with an AWFUL joke- a joke so bad it would have warranted slap were it not for the amount of alcohol they both consumed. Instead they both just laughed until Nico let out a relaxed sigh.

"Fine. I'll go make the bed then." Nico said, turning towards the bedroom. As she walked though, she got two cheeky ideas. The first required her to turn her head towards Maki who was already halfway into the bathroom and her dress partially undone. "I don't suppose we could just bathe together, could we?" Nico smirked as Maki shot straight up and flushed red.

"I-In your dreams, idiot! I just want to quickly clean up and get to bed." Maki stated in a very annoyed tone of voice as her dress fell to her feet. Underneath was her very fancy bra and panty set- red with pink spots and black frills on the edges. It was tight, and accentuated her curves. Nico looked her over quickly before Maki shut the door to cover herself.

"You just wanted to go to bed now, huh? With a matching set like that I don't think so." Nico flicked her tongue and smirked.

Maki's face was bright red now. "I-idiot! Maybe I was feeling... nice when I changed, but now that I smell like shrimp I'm over that!" and on that note, she slammed the door and the bath running was heard quickly after.

Defeated, Nico slumped down on the bed. That was one idea shot down- lucky for her, there was always a plan B- one that never fails to seduce her girlfriend. With Maki in the bath, she had plenty of time to prepare too. Using her phone, she set their Hue Lights to a nice dim red setting, giving the room romantic mood on top of being Maki's favorite color. Nico shed her small suit in exchange for a loose purple bra and matching purple panties, and she even went so far as to take the ribbons out of her hair (It makes her feel sexier that way). With time to spare, Nico popped her phone into the dock next tot he bed and threw on some random smooth jazz radio station.

When Maki walked in, hair still damp and a towel wrapping her body, she greeted by a Nico laying seductively on the bed- her hand slowly sliding from her bust down to her legs. "Well hello there dear... was your bath as lovely as I am?"

Once more Maki's face grew bright red, but instead of growing angry she just laughed. "I thought I told you I wasn't in the mood tonight- settle down." Maki then waved her off, and moved over to the dresser to retrieve her nighttime clothes.

Nico was having none of this, though. Drunkenly she wiggled herself closer to Maki, reaching out just enough to stroke the side of her naked leg. "Come ooonnn~~. It's not often we go out like this~~. Let's have some fun~~~" Nico purred as she gently pet Maki's leg, using her nails to gently scratch her as well.

Maki had to admit- she was making a valiant effort- but her mind was already made- they would not be doing anything tonight. In a smooth motion, she stepped away from the strokes of her girlfriend, dropped her towel, and pulled up a pair of plain pink panties. "No means no, Nico."

Nico groaned with disappointment. "You're no fun..." she sighed, waiting for Maki to step back next to the dresser, which she had to do in order to get her shirt. Once there, Nico caressed Maki's butt directed towards her crotch. "Come on let me toggle your fun switch~~"

As Nico's fingers grazed the more sensitive bits of her body, Maki eeped and jumped away. She swatted away Nico's hand. "Stop. Don't touch me there. That, is my private square." She stated in a monotone voice, confusing Nico enough to get her to pull her hand back.

"O-okay... What are you, a middle school student? It's been years since I've heard that dumb little ryhme."

"Obviously its still relevant today, idiot." Maki chuckled out after putting on her shirt and sliding gracefully into bed next to Nico. As gracefully as a still-tipsy person could anyway. With a bit of tossing and turning, they two got snuggled together as close as they would allow- a romantic spooning with drunk Nico wrapped in Maki's embrace. Venting her need for affection, Nico kissed the fingers on Maki's hand.

"Next time can I be invited to your private square, Maki?" Nico asked innocently, kissing the knuckle on Maki's middle finger.

"Mm... maybe. If you can figure out how to keep shrimp in a box."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, you big idiot~"

And then they kissed and went to bed. The end.


End file.
